While hunting in all types of terrain types, hunters may spend long hours in a sitting position. Hunters often sit on naturally available structures including rocks and fallen trees. Such hunting seats can be uncomfortable and limit free movement of the hunter's body. Some seats used in hunting might be more comfortable, however seats of the prior art can limit the movement of the hunter's body. Also, seats of the prior art are typically only suitable for a specific terrain type, such as a relatively flat ground surface.